


Buku yang Hilang

by miss_fiore



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fiore/pseuds/miss_fiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockwood dan George kehilangan sebuah buku dan mereka tidak ingin Lucy menemukannya. Tapi, mereka lupa kalau ada penghuni keempat di Portland Row 35. Fanfiksi ini dulunya diikutsertakan dalam GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buku yang Hilang

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan[1]: Cerita ini berlangsung setelah Tengkorak Berbisik.

 

**Buku yang Hilang**

 

“Di mana kau letakkan, George?”

“Aku yakin menjejalkannya di antara tumpukan dalam kardus.” George memasang kembali kacamata bundarnya di hidung. Mata menyapu wilayah meja kerjanya yang berantakan.

Lockwood mendesah. Ekspresi di wajahnya putus asa. Rambutnya yang berkilau ikut jatuh lunglai. “Ya ampun, bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya di segala kekacauan ini.”

“Ini tidak kacau, Lockwood. Lagi pula, kau yang terakhir meletakkannya sembarangan,” tuduh George. Pemuda itu sedang membongkar tumpukan barang tidak jelas di kolong mejanya.

“Yah, benar. Aku benar-benar teledor.” Suara Lockwood melirih. Ada nada rasa bersalah di sana. “Kita harus segera menemukannya sebelum Lucy—“

“Aku apa?” Tanpa diduga, Lucy muncul di undakan spiral curam dari dapur. Gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Aroma sampo menguar dari rambutnya.

Kepala George terantuk meja karena kaget mendengar suara Lucy. Pemuda itu bergegas berdiri dan mengusap tumpukan debu yang menempel di rambut cokelat lepeknya—sekaligus mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya yang benjol. Masih sambil meringis, dia berujar tidak meyakinan. “Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Lucy.”

Pandangan Lucy menyipit. Curiga.

Pagi hari yang cerah dan penuh cahaya matahari, tanpa janji klien atau telepon menyebalkan Barnes, adalah pagi yang sempurna. Mereka bertiga punya cukup banyak waktu untuk urusan-urusan pribadi. George sudah selesai memanggang bolu-bolu dan Lockwood telah membereskan tumpukan surat-surat. Meski tidak ada pekerjaan berarti keuangan Lockwood & Co. semakin memprihatinkan, mereka akan tetap menikmati waktu makan pagi seperti seharusnya.

Lockwood berdehem, berusaha terlihat rileks. “Sebelum kau melihat kekacauan yang dibuat George pada meja kerjanya, Lucy. George memang tidak bisa meletakkan barang-barang dengan rapi. Aku khawatir dia akan mulai meletakkan barang-barangnya di mejamu karena mejanya sudah penuh.”

Suara tawa sumbang George terdengar, disusul keheningan ganjil dalam kantor mereka.

Jelas saja Lucy tidak percaya pada apa pun yang barusan keluar dari mulut Lockwood, apalagi George. Setelah bersama keduanya lama dan melalui berbagai macam cobaan sulit di Katakomba bulan lalu, hubungan mereka semakin erat. Gadis itu berdiri mematung, menunggu alasan sebenarnya diucapkan kedua rekannya.

“Yah, kami sedang mencari sebuah buku, Lucy,” aku Lockwood akhirnya.

George yang berdiri di samping Lockwood membuka kacamata. Dengan kaos kebesaran yang warnanya semakin pudar dan lengket karena keringat, dia mengelap lensa-lensa kacamata. George jelas butuh mandi.

“Kalian kehilangan buku?” Lucy bertanya. Gadis itu menyapu pandangannya pada ruang kantor yang … yah memang cukup berantakan akhir-akhir ini.

“Salah satu buku koleksi terbaik George,” tambah Lockwood. Yang disusul tatapan menghujam dari George kepada Lockwood.

Alis Lucy bertaut. “George mengoleksi buku bacaan selain komik?”

“Ya, eh, tidak…” Lockwood menyisir rambutnya ke belakangan dan membasahi kedua bibirnya yang mulai kering. “Buku kami berdua. Jadi, kami menemukan buku ini dan bertekad menyimpannya bersama. Semalam aku telah menyelesaikannya dan sekarang giliran George. Tapi, kami kehilangan buku itu dan berusaha menemukannya sebelum kau datang mengajak sarapan.”

“Ya, aku meletakkannya di meja kerjaku semalam tapi tidak bisa menemukannya pagi ini.” George menambahkan.

Meskipun cerita Lockwood terdengar aneh, Lucy akhirya mengangkat bahu. “Aku sudah selesai meyeduh teh. Bolu George juga sudah kuletakkan di atas meja. Lebih baik kita segera menyantap sebelum segalanya jadi dingin. Nanti setelah sarapan aku bantu kalian mencari buku itu.”

Lockwood dan George saling bertatapan. “Tidak, tidak perlu, Lucy.” Mereka menolak bersama.

“Bukan buku penting, hanya sebuah bacaan ringan,” Lockwood menjelaskan beberapa saat kemudian. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang tetap memesona meski terkesan ragu.

“Ya, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantu, Lucy. Lebih baik kau berlatih _rapier_ atau mencoba mengorek informasi lain dari tengkorak dalam wadah hantu.”

“Baiklan, terserah kalian saja. Yang jelas kita butuh makan.” Lucy mengarahkan pandangannya pada George. “Dan kau butuh mandi, George.”

Lockwood mengangguk dengan yakin. “Mari, kita sarapan dan menyegarkan diri. Buku itu pasti masih ada dalam ruangan ini.”

Lucy mengamati kedua pemuda itu mulai mendaki undakan menuju dapur yang lebih hangat dalam langkah-langkah pelan. Setelah menyapukan pandangan sekilas, mereka-reka sebenarnya buku bacaan apa yang menarik minat George dan juga Lockwood (maksudnya, ada jenis bacaan yang memenuhi selere mereka berdua?), Lucy berbalik. Gadis itu baru akan menaiki undakan paling bawah ketika mendengar suara tawa yang selalu membuatnya jengkel.

“ _Lucy yang malang, tidak tahu telah dibodohi kedua rekan terpercayanya_.”

Gadis itu mematung. “Apa maksudmu?”

Tengkorak dalam wadah itu tertawa. Plasma hijaunya menyebar ke seluruh wadah. Bayangan hantunya menatap Lucy di sela-sela tumpukan aneka barang tidak jelas di meja kerja George. “ _Ya ampun, galak sekali. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan di mana buku yang mereka cari._ ”

“Buku yang dicari Lockwood dan George?”

“ _Benar sekali. Mereka tidak ingin kau menemukannya, Lucy. Kau tahu tidak, kenapa?_ ” Tengkorak itu terdiam. Suaranya melirih. “ _Karena mereka tidak ingin berbagi rahasia denganmu. Mereka tidak cukup percaya padamu_.”

Lucy sudah cukup kebal dengan segala provokasi si tengkorak. Apalagi setelah Lockwood menunjukkan ruangan di landasan, kepercayaan mereka satu sama lain semakin meningkat dan bisikan dari pengunjung yang selamanya terjebak dalam wadah tidak bisa mengoyahkan loyalitas Lucy. Akan tetapi, mengabaikan usaha memecah belah tengkorak, hantu itu tahu di mana buku yang dicari-cari Lockwood dan George berada. Jadi, mengabaikan kejengkelannya karena perut yang semakin berkeroncongan serta suara menyebalkan si tengkorak, Lucy membalikan badannya.

“Di mana?” Tanpa basa-basi, Lucy menodong tengkorak dalam wadah hantu.

“ _Di sana dan di sini_. _Kau hanya kurang berusaha melihatnya, Lucy._ ”

Lucy mendengus. “Oh, bodoh sekali aku menyempatkan diri mendengar ocehanmu.” Gadis itu segera berbalik dan mulai mendaki undakan spiral.

“ _Sungguh tidak sabaran. Mengganggumu semakin tidak menyenangkan saja._ ” Hantu itu terdengar kesal. “ _Buku itu ada di bawah kardus si Gendut. Dia menjejalkannya di sana semalam sambil menguap dan mengomel._ ”

Segera saja, Lucy menuruni undakan dan menghampiri meja kerja George. Tangannya menggeser kardus George sekuat tenaga. Di antara tumpukan kertas dan berkas yang berserakan di lantai, Lucy mendapatkan sebuah buku tipis bersampul rapi. Halaman depannya berwarna cerah dan berisi gambar.

Dari atas undakan spiral, Lockwood melongok ke bawah. “Lucy? Apa yang menahamu di bawah? George sudah tidak sabar mengambil potongan kedua sementara kau belum memulai—“

Ucapannya terhenti begitu menyadari Lucy sedang memegang sebuah buku. Buku tipis yang sedari tadi dicarinya bersama George. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ekspresi takutnya lebih mengerikan daripada ketika terjebak bersama pengunjung. “Oh, tidak, Lucy….”

“Apa? Ada apa?” George yang penasaran ikut melongok ke bawah. Kacamatanya segera melorot dan matanya mengecil begitu tahu apa yang membuat Lockwood ketakutan.

Di bawah sana, Lucy hanya bisa membatu ketika tahu buku apa yang dicari Lockwood dan George. Seorang gadis muda—sedikit lebih dewasa dari Lucy—balas menatap dengan sebelah mata mengedip kepadanya. Baju sang gadis berwarna cokelat muda, nyaris menyamai kulitnya yang halus dan lembut dan … nyaris terekspos.

Ketiganya mematung. Tidak ada suara apa pun yang tercipta di Portland Row 35—kecuali gema tawa si hantu.

**Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan[2]: Yah, mungkin Lockwood dan George masih cukup muda, tapi bukan berarti mereka belum memasuki usia-usia penasaran, bukan? Yah, marilah memaklumi tingkah anak muda yang punya keingintahuan berlebih. :D
> 
> Catatan[3]: Hal-hal seperti ini sudah sering muncul dalam kepala saya ketika membaca novel fantasi. Perihal pribadi, pubertas, datang bulan, mimpi basah, dan hal manusiawi lain-lain yang terlihat terpinggirkan dalam tebalnya novel YA-fantasi. Maksud saya, mereka toh tetap manusia, kan? Jadi, beginilah otak membawa saya dalam usaha memanusiakan karakter dalam Lockwood & Co.


End file.
